


GIFSET: Tristhad #2

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gifset, M/M, rare meat, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Galahad x Tristan (King Arthur)"After battle"





	GIFSET: Tristhad #2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, i'm just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
